Mental Ward
by SwaggianaPonytail
Summary: Cat's time in the mental ward in the episode "Rex Dies" and how she got out. Cade.


"Hello? Big man who brought me in here? My nose itches and I can't scratch it!" Cat called out desperatly. She had been stuck in this claustrophobic room for more than three hours before she got the sudden burst of inspiration. She kicked off her slippers and then smiled at her rainbow coloured toenails. It made her happy, before her nose twitched again and she rolled around, reaching her nose with her toes. She giggled and squealed before her stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry!" she called out and they opened a little shaft in the cushiony walls. She ran over there but they closed it after slipping in some bread and milk. She pouted softly but sat down and then frowned, wondering how she'd eat this. She lay down on her stomach and then started poking her tongue inside the glass of milk, squealing in delight, pretending to be an actual cat. She gave a soft meow and then bit off a chunk of bread, rolling around on the floor. When she finished her food, she was bored again and started complaining.

"I want to come out!" she yelled, pummeling the floor with the huge, red cubes attached to her hands. She frowned and pouted and started to distract herself. She played pirates first, then she played Cube-Fist man, then she played a cat again and started again before she got bored. She looked around, she had to have been in here for at least five hours now and it didn't look like she'd be getting out any time soon. She started protesting, hoping someone would get her out.

Didn't anyone notice she wasn't there? What about Tori? Or Beck, Andre or Robbie? Most especially, what about Jade? Hadn't she noticed that Cat wasn't there? She started rolling around her petite body and crashing it against the walls, just because they felt like her sofa back home. She finished drinking her milk, giggling in delight when she got to poke her little pink tongue inside the glass.

"Jade! Jadey!" she called out, hoping Jade would somehow hear her and come and take her away and maybe, dare she hope, give her some bibble! Bibble, the mere thought of the sugary, sweet snack made her mouth water and she started singing softly. She started out softly, with little lullabies and then she pretended to be a singer. She liked playing this game, that she had sold out shows and she got to sing with Jade and then people would be in awe at her voice. She strutted around, wiggling her small hips and singing 'Give It Up' dancing around when Jade's part came, pretending she was next to her. She giggled and twirled around, bouncing into the walls and then falling to the soft floor in a pile of laughter. How she wished at least her brother was here, he made every situation fun.

She gave a small yawn, her petite mouth opening and closing cutely before she curled up on the floor. How she wished she could suck her her thumb, but these huge cubes, which admitedly were fun at first, restricted her from doing so. She curled up into a small ball before she heard the door open and she sprang up and saw Jade there, with a bunch of flowers. Well, they used to be flowers, now they were cut up, the little soft petals torn but Cat didn't care. "Jadey!" she cried, launching herself on to her and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Ouch, be careful, Cat, you're knocking me over with those weird cubes," she snapped at her but still squeezed her back. The doctor took of the cubes and Cat flexed her hands, giggling. "Thank you, Jadey," she said softly and pecked her cheek. Even though Jade looked irritated at the use of the nickname and the kiss, she smiled a bit.

"Any time, come on," she said and took her hand softly, walking out of the mental ward. "I had to tell them you were perfectly sane and then I had to pretend your mother made me come get you," she said, her lips pursed a bit. Cat's mother had died four years ago and she knew Cat would be a bit upset at the mention of her. "Come on, Cat, let's go home," she said quietly and got into the car and Cat curled up on her seat, bringing her thumb up to her small lips and sucking it slightly and then quickly falling asleep.

"Night, Cat," Jade murmured, smiling slightly.

How she loved the little red head.


End file.
